Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a method of operating the semiconductor device.
Various semiconductor devices or circuits are combined to form a semiconductor device that performs a specific function. For example, examples of the semiconductor devices may include an application processor that drives applications, a MODEM (modulator and demodulator) that performs a telecommunication, an image signal processor (ISP) that processes an image signal, a digital signal processor (DSP) that processes a digital signal, a power management integrated circuit (PMIC) that controls power, etc.
Semiconductor devices that perform various functions are combined to form a semiconductor system that provides convenience to a user. For example, examples of a semiconductor system may include a smart phone, a smart pad, a smart watch, a smart television, a computer, a notebook computer, etc.
Semiconductor devices that form a semiconductor system are configured to communicate with one another. As a level of a voltage being consumed in semiconductor devices is reduced and a frequency of a signal being used in semiconductor devices increases, probability that malfunction may occur in a communication between semiconductor devices increases. Thus, a device and a method for obtaining reliability of a communication between semiconductor devices are required.